


the one with the misconception

by padfootsotter



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: Luke’s been coming home late for the last couple of weeks now. Is there something more to it? Should she be worried?





	the one with the misconception

It all started during September when she first noticed his weird actions, granted it wasn’t that weird, Luke was always distant, but he always managed to be warm doing so. Rolling her eyes, she closed her book thinking that she was overreacting and being silly. She made a decision then that she would just talk to him when he got home. 

  
  
  


Funny thing was Luke got home later than usual, he got home at 2 in the morning. She didn’t even notice that he got home, falling asleep on the couch, their cat Salem in her lap. Luke walked in, yawning and placing his keys, more tired than he’s ever felt, he hoped that in the end this was going to work. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her, his heart felt lighter and a small graced his face. He hated coming home late because he wanted to spend as much of his time with her but seeing this sight made it worth it a little bit. 

 

“Babe,” he whispered quietly, she didn’t wake up but did stir Salem who gave him a look. “Sorry buddy, I have to get your mom off the couch before her neck stiffens up.” Salem understanding hopped off her and jumped on the floor heading towards the kitchen. 

 

Luke carefully picked her up in her arms, a groaning sound coming from her, he walked to their bedroom placing her gently on the bed. When he let go, a disgruntled sound came from her, “Luke, where ya goin’?” She pouted sleepily and Luke chuckled quietly.

 

“I have just have to brush my teeth and change, babe. I’ll be back soon, I promise,” he kissed her forehead and quickly did his nighttime routine. When he walked back in, he was met with a familiar sight of her body covering most of the bed, her right hand buried on his side and her pulling his pillow to her face. 

 

When he got into bed, she quickly detached from the blanket and instead started seeking out Luke with her hands. “I’m right here, babe.” Luke kissed her forehead again and pulled up the blanket. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, she woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist. Turning around she was met with Luke asleep, soft snores coming from him. She slowly turned her whole body so she was looking at him, she traced his face with her forefinger making sure that she wasn’t waking him. It was moments like this that she cherished with her whole heart. 

 

“Mmm,” Luke groaned and opened one eye, grinning when he saw his girl. “Mornin’ sweetheart.” 

 

“Morning my love,” she gave him a soft kiss. “You came home last night.” She was supposed to beat around the bush but that was never her forte. “Everything okay?” 

 

Luke rubbed small circles on her hips, “It was just a boys night that went longer than it needed for, Steve became more inconsolable as the night went on.” 

 

Nodding, she understood. Now it all made sense, Steven was having some marital issues and decided that he needed a night to just get drunk with his mates to take him from his problems. “Is he okay?” 

 

“I drove him home last night and made sure that everything was there when he woke up.” 

 

Shuffling closer, “You’re such a good man.” She softly kissed, “My man.” 

 

* * *

 

It happened more than once. She brushed it off the first two times that it happened, knowing that Luke needed to be there for his brother. However, once Leigh and Steven reconciled she expected for Luke to come home at his usual time. That didn’t happen. 

  
  


“I just don’t get it Nell, I mean every time he comes back home so late and it’s just frustrating,” she complained as she dug into her dinner. She looked at her best friend in front of her who was listening intently. “And if I’ve tried so hard to try and talk to him but I’ve just never found the right time.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She huffed, “I mean it’s either we don’t see each other, one’s stressed and tired or they’re busy.” The woman shrugged and stuffed another forkful of dinner in her mouth. “And I know those aren’t good excuses but still!” 

 

“Do you think he’s cheating?” Theo asked as she sipped her wine. Trish gave her a nudge and she shrugged. 

 

“NO!” She exclaimed. “We’re a bit distant right now but fuck no!” She probably should have said that a little bit quieter but she felt a need to let them know as fiercely as she could. Sure, they were going to a tough time at the moment but she knew that in her that Luke’s heart was only hers and vice versa. 

 

Taking a deep breath and not looking at anyone’s eyes, “Luke won’t ever cheat on me, just as much as I won’t cheat on him. I just,” she licked her lips and fiddled with her fork. “It’s normal for relationships to have rough patches, right? This is normal?” 

 

Nell looked at her sympathetically and reached out for her hand. “Of course it is, Arthur and I went through the same thing. If you guys just talk about it, then you’ll get through it, trust me.” 

 

* * *

  
  


“Luke,” she began, “are we okay?” 

 

The man in question walked out of their shared kitchen, a towel on his shoulder and Salem in his arms. “What do you mean babe?”

 

“We haven’t been you know,” she gestured with her hands, suddenly finding the words that she wanted to say stuck in her throat. An arched brow from him and she knew what his head was at. “Not that, you doofus. I just mean that we haven’t been you know, as close as we have before, not to mention that I haven’t seen you lately.” 

 

Luke placed Salem down on the ground and walked over to her. “Work’s just been hectic at the moment, sweetheart. I’m sorry that it’s been taking up all my time.” 

 

She closed her eyes and thought the words that she was going to say next. She didn’t want to say anything that she might regret, “Is it work though?” Too late.

 

“What?” 

 

She took a step back, “I know that you’re not that type of person but Luke, please look at it from my perspective. In all of our time together, you’ve never been distant nor have you ever come home as late as you have been lately. I know at first that it was because of Steve but, do you really want me to believe that it’s just because of work now? You’ve been coming home after three o’clock sometimes! You’ve been doing this for a month!” 

 

He just stared at her, the woman in front of him who was now ragged in breath, her fist clenched by her sides. His heart lurched, he knew what she must have thought. Fuck. This whole thing wasn’t worth it, especially if he hurt her. 

 

Luke threw down the kitchen towel on the table and walked towards her. “I’m not, I promise you. I won’t ever do that.” He gently took her hands, “I can explain everything, if you come with me.” 

 

Throwing him a confused look and in return he just squeezed her hand and pleaded with her eyes, she finally nodded. 

  
  


Throughout their whole ride together in the car, Luke kept throwing her glance and squeezed her hand. He never once let go of it. 

 

“What are we doing at your work?” She asked as she saw the museum in front of her. It was only lit up by the street lights, making it look more imposing that it actually was. 

 

Luke didn’t respond, instead killing the engine and opening his door. Quickly running to her side and allowed her to step out. “Come on, I need to show you.” 

 

Walking side by side, Luke just in front of her so he can lead, he opened the door and turned on all the lights. Blinking a couple of times, she stood there waiting expectantly.

 

“This way.” Luke held out his hand and she took it without any hesitation. He began to lead her down a path she knew all too well. 

  
  


Luke placed the key and turned the handle, she looked at the planetarium, it was bigger than she remembered, granted it has been three years since she’s been there. He pulled her towards the middle, and they stood there for a while. 

 

“Luke, what are we doing here?” 

 

He gave her a smile and pulled out his phone. With a few touches the lights were turned down and was now replaced with the stars revolving around them. “Do you remember how we first met?” 

 

She turned to him, this feeling all too familiar. “How could I forget?” 

 

“You were standing here, just in the middle looking at all the stars. I came here and I saw you, just with a smile on your face like this was the happiest place on Earth. I thought that you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and then you turned around and smiled at me. And fuck, when you did that I fell in love with you at that moment,” Luke recalled watching as her smile grew, and a fond look on her face. He picked up his phone again, and tapped a couple of things. “Turn around,” he whispered. 

 

She obliged and looked at the screen where a video was usually playing, instead she was met with the stars aligning to form a message. 

 

_ Will you marry me?  _

 

She turned back to Luke quickly, frowning when she was met with nothing, she looked down and saw him kneeling down on one knee. 

 

“I was making this whole surprise for you because I thought it would be perfect, because I wanted it to be perfect for you. I didn’t realise how it came across because I was so caught up trying to make sure everything was going to go smoothly but somehow I still fucked it up,” Luke chuckled. 

 

“But here it goes, (Y/N), you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You are the smartest and funniest person that I know, you have made me want to become a better man, you have changed me for the better. Before you, I began to think that love wasn’t real because I never felt it in my life, I saw it with all my siblings and I was wondering why I didn’t have that, and then I realised. Someone up there, fate, destiny, whatever, was making me wait for you. Because there isn’t anyone that I would have loved than you,” Luke smiled at her and dug into his pocket, panicking when it wasn’t there he tried the other one. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at her, he tried his back pocket, then his jacket pocket. 

 

“Maybe I should have made sure that the ring was in my pocket,” Luke said sheepishly. “Fuck, maybe I should have rehearsed this. 

 

“No, no,” she responded. “Go on.”

 

He let out a wheezy laugh and instead held her hand. “(Y/N), my best friend, my partner, my soulmate, my equal, the mother to my cat. The person who embarasses herself while grocery shopping because she accidentally tripped over that grape. I love you without a doubt, and I love that you sing to our cat and dresses him up like a taco.” 

 

“Luke Crain,” she breathed out, a smile on her face. “If that’s your proposal, I swear, **I don’t know whether to shove you off a bridge or kiss you.”**

 

**“Can I choose?”** He chuckled, “I promise that it wasn’t. I rehearsed it but I just can’t remember what I’ve practiced in the mirror a thousand times.” They both laughed and he squeezed her hand. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), the best person I know, will you marry me?” 

 

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes knowing that she looked positively crazy right now. “Luke Crain, yes I will marry you.” 

 

He stood up and kissed her, pouring as much love as he could into the kiss. When they pulled back from each other, he looked at the woman who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. “I promise when we get back that I’ll put that ring on your finger.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all think! don't forget to follow me on tumblr: oursisthefvry.tumblr.com cheers!


End file.
